winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Gloomy Wood Forest
The Gloomy Wood Forest, sometimes abbreviated as simply the Gloomy Wood, and also known as the Dark Forest, is a location introduced in Season 1. Overview This forest, called the Dark Forest or the Gloomy Wood Forest, is located on Magix and surrounds Alfea, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, Magix City and Lake Roccaluce. The Pixie Village and the Tree of Life (Winx Club)}Tree of Life are hidden deep within the forest. A version of the Gloomy Wood Forest exists in the Legendarium World, parallel to the Pixie Village, and is the home of the Gloomy Wood Trolls. Series |-|Season 1= After Bloom sees a fake vision conjured by the Trix, leading her to believe she was an incarnation of the Ancestral Witches, she asks Sky to drop her at Alfea. In the morning, she and Kiko wake up in the Dark Forest and she decides to leave Magix to protect it. Mirta finds Bloom in the Forest and reveals to her the truth about the manipulations of the Trix. Meanwhile, the Trix walk through the Woods to find Bloom, and find her, Mirta and Kiko. Icy freezes them within a block of ice until they are saved by the Winx. After a fight, Icy turns Mirta into a pumpkin, making Bloom so furious she unleashes her Dragon's Flame on the Trix, driving them away''Bloom's Dark Secret . After Sky and Bloom divert the Creatures of Darkness with a Wind Rider to allow Griffin, Riven the Cloud Tower Witches and the rest of Winx to escape, they flee Cloud Tower and head into the Dark Forest to join Alfea until the Wind Rider is struck by lightningPower Play. Bloom and Sky are then forced to walk through the Forest and sleep there. They separate when Daphne calls Bloom, and Bloom goes to Lake Roccaluce while Sky heads towards Magix CityThe Witches' Siege. Meanwhile, the Trix lead the Army of Darkness into a march through the Dark Forest towards Alfea for their final assaultThe Ultimate Challenge''The Witches' Downfall. |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= After Bloom is attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle and Faragonda informs the Winx of the fate of the Earth Fairies, Flora suggests the Winx should go to the Gloomy Wood Forest to find the Tree of Life so they can find out more about the last fairy on Earth. By then, the village is no longer located around the Tree of Life. The Winx later camp in the Forest when they are attacked by a monster which had attacked them when they had arrived at the village. The monster was in reality created by a Dream Eater Butterfly which was feeding on Piff's nightmares and it dissolved when Aisha removed the butterfly from Piff. The Pixies later lead the Winx to the Tree of Life where Flora uses her powers to communicate with it and finds out that the last fairy on Earth lives in GardeniaThe Tree of Life. |-|Season 6= After Selina conjures the Alfea Champions to fight the fairies as she duels with Bloom, everyone is surprised when the statues of the Alfea Champions becomes alive, and they have a hard time fighting the three powerful fairies. Eldora asks Daphne if the Alfea Champions have a weak spot, and she explains that they refused pixie bonding. Aisha then gains the idea of going to Gloomy Woods to free the pixies from the Legendarium World. In Gloomy Wood, Nex and the Pixies wish Aisha good fortune. She transforms into her Mythix and enters the Gloomy Wood Forest. In its version in the Legendarium World, she hears Ninfea's cry for help from the Tree of Life. The Tree of Life was where the pixies were held captive in the Legendarium World, and the tree itself was bound by the forest's roots, preventing the Pixies from escaping. However she is attacked by the Gloomy Wood Trolls, and she fights most of them and scares the others. Aisha was able to rescue the Pixies after defeating the trolls, and she freed the pixies from the tree by using a spell, and brought the Tree of Life back into the real world. Coming out of the Legendarium World, everyone is happy to see each other. Although Ninfea wants to celebrate, Aisha tells them to bond with the fairies of Alfea to defeat the Alfea ChampionsLegendary Duel. Games Winx Bloomix Quest Gallery Coming Soon... Trivia *The names "Gloomy Wood" and "Dark Forest" have the same meaning. References Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Locations Category:Pixie Village Category:Pixies Category:Locations of the Legendarium World Category:Legendarium World